HIdden From My Parents But Survived by the undead
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Summary : James and Isabella Swan are brother and sister, James is  Sixteen and Isabella is only 12,  what happens when he decides to play Marco Polo  with her inside the forest. What happens when she Falls  into a trap that James made for her to rid her
1. Chapter 1

Hidden From My Parents By Twilight's Arch Inc

Summary : James and Isabella Swan are brother and sister, James is Sixteen and Isabella is only 12,  
what happens when he decides to play Marco Polo with her inside the forest. What happens when she Falls into a trap that James made for her to rid her til she dies... What happens when his best Friend finds her first as he keeps her safe...

One : I never knew anyone, until my brother James introduced me to his best friend Edward,  
Edward was good looking, like John travolta a greaser.. what was the name of that movie,..  
oh yea Grease.  
His hair was wild, like James Dean, Boy he can be a splitting image of James Dean, he looks like a James Dean... I think i drooled on my journal,.. oh no I didn't.  
He was about six two,.. six three,... Oh god I think I have a crush on my brother's best Friend.,

A knock was heard at my bedroom door as I now closed my journal .  
"Enter" I announced.  
"hey Bells wanna go play Marco Polo?" James asked.  
'Where?"

"In the forest of course" James answered.  
" James we aren't suppose to go into the forest remember what Dad said" Isabella said.

"Well Dad isn't here, so come on," James smiled.

That Noon:  
James! James Come on this isn't Funny " Isabella yelled as she walked thru the forest as she looked around.  
James stalked his little sister as he covered his face as he hoped no one was around. there he began to run around the forest that she was in.

"Isabella" he whispered out.  
"J..James is that you?" Isabella called out.  
"Isabella " again he called out.

Isabella shivered as she began to look around.  
"Run Isabella Run" James whispered.

Isabella shivered as she walked away as she turned and began to run.  
"James!, James!" she yelled out.  
Isabella looked back now seeing a man dressed in all black from head to toe as he chased her where he made the huge hole.  
as soon as she looked back again, Isabella Fell right into the hole where James now stood above her

"Good night Sweet sister" James whispered as he now covered up the whole with a huge board and covered it up with dirt and leaves... 


	2. Chapter 2

HIdden from My Parents,But Saved by the Undead By Twilight's Arch Inc

Two:  
The night arrived as James sat in the livingroom, as Charlie and Renee made there way inside the house "James , Bella were home!" Charles called out.  
James looked back seeing his parents as he smiled.  
"How was work Mom, Dad?" James asked as he now stood from the sofa.

"It was good,uh James where's Isabella?" Renee asked .  
"Oh she's staying at Angela's house," James said as he smiled.  
"oh okay" Renee said as she now made her way to the stairs .

By the following morning,  
Charles decided to go by Angela Weber's home as he was in smiles as he looked at the birthday gifts in the passenger side, there he parked as he made his way out of the cruiser and walked up to the front door as he now knocked.

"COMING!" Yelled Angela.  
Angela opened the door as she smiled.  
"Sheriff Swan I didn't do anything" Angela began

Charlie laughed as he nodded,.  
"No...No I am here to see bella, Is she awake?"

"Mr Swan Isabella isn't here"  
"She isn't , it's odd James said she was here , that she came last night"  
" Mr Swan I haven't seen Isabella since Yesterday at noon," Angela admitted.

"You sure?"  
"Yes sir, "  
Charlie looked worried as he now rubbed her temples.  
"Okay Angela, I'm sorry I bothered you" Charlie smiled.  
"It's no problem sir, if I see her I'll have her call you " Angela suggested.  
" Okay Thanks Angela" Charlie said as he now turned around as he walked back to the cruiser as he entered the driver seat as he picked up his C.B. and Called into the Station.

"Hey Aj"  
"Yes Sir"  
" Put a A AMber Alert, My Daughter is missing"  
"WHAT!, Sir are you sure, Amberly and Jenna saw her at Home, with James" answered Aj.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
" Yes sir, they were going into the forest, that's what my daughter's told me," Aj said.  
"Aj please"  
"I"ll do it right away boss, I hope we find her soon " Aj said as he now placed an Alert on Isabella Marie Swan as he also faxed the information to the local TV Station.  
" Information sent" Aj said.  
" Thanks AJ"

Meanwhile Isabella's P.O.V.

I groaned in pain as I laid on the ground, I managed to open my eyes as i looked around, there were candles everywhere, "James!" I called out.  
I looked around as i stayed lying on the back was hurting me, I tried to move but I couldn't .  
I managed to roll on my side as I saw a table of fresh food and water,"How did that get there" I wondered.

I looked away as I screamed,"DADDY!"  
tears trickled down my cheeks as I looked up ,I noticed a small crack above me, I began to scream out again hoping someone will hear me,

"DADDY! MOMMMY!", I screamed.

James PoV I finally got rid of my baby sister,she was in the way what I parents attention, I was their first born, I was their son before her that little bitch,  
all they ever did was give her all the attention since she was born, the attention I longed for

Edward's POV I drank, I hunted, I looked for another animal to feed on,but then I was tackled by my baby sister she landed on my back as she smiled at me, her name is Alice, I am Edward, we are The Cullen Kids, we are vampires, yea you may say they don't exist, but they do, but only in Forks.,  
Well as we fed I heard a scream,I heard Alice gasp.  
"Alice are you alright?" I asked.  
my sister looked at me, as she sighed , it looked like she had tears, but she couldn't cry.

"Alice" I called out to her again.

"Edward, don't you hear her?"  
"Who Alice?" I asked.  
Alice looked at me as she scoffed.  
"The girl," Alice said.

"Alice I didn't hear anyone" I said.  
Alice sighed as she looked back.  
"Edward I am sure I heard someone" Alice said.

Back inside the hole :  
I cried as I finally moved up into a sitting postion, "Daddy!, Anyone Help me!"  
I pulled my knees up as I laid my head down and cried hysterically "I wanna go home, I want My mom and Dad", I continued.  
" Someone please find me soon,"

Charlie's PoV I arrived at The Webers home, I made my way to the front door to see my babygirl,me and her mom got her a few gifts for her birthday, Today is her birthday, we both had a feeling that she thought we forgot,  
come to think of it,we didn't, we both went shopping as soon Renee was out of work.  
we managed to get her a Ipad, a laptop, a few things for photo shop, she loved to work on photos, that was one thing that amazed me by my baby girl.  
James was our older son, He 's a drop out, me and Renee encouraged Isabella to continue her high School and we promised her that we would get her a new car before entering her College Years, right now she's barely a sophmore, I cannot wait til that day comes.

Alice POV I sat in the foyer as I rocked myself,I saw images of my brother's best Friend joking around with his baby sister, they were in the forest, I saw him ,I saw her, they were playing Marco Polo , it's a game where you have to search for the person.  
Isabella was a shy loving twelve year old girl, I saw her fall into the hole, but i don't know who made it, I will have edward Know about it,  
it's Funny how when he's around James he covers his mind as if he has a shield, like Isabella, oh why oh why am I so worried about Isabella ,"


End file.
